1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method, system, and/or software for compiling, sorting, searching, filtering, referencing, and manipulating news and event reports, such as financial market related information, to produce audio, graphical, and/or textual message formats to help provide for faster human processing of real-time financial news and market events within a user interface.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Everyone intuitively understands that financial news and notable market events can move markets. Market participants serving various roles heavily depend on time sensitive news and other market information to help drive decision making. Ideally, market information should be fast, accurate, and informative to uncover opportunities, manage risk, and boost productivity. However, with the exponential growth of global internet connectivity, mobile platforms, social media, online content sharing, and other technological related advancements the market information paradigm is changing quickly. Market participants around the globe are bombarded with too much information (20,000+ news events per business day) for the human to effectively comprehend and use effectively.
There is a continuing need for an improved financial market news and/or event communication system that can extract relevancy, condense content and/or otherwise manipulate information into more human consumable messaging formats.